


Красные перья

by Babak



Category: World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Vampires, no beta we die like men
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: Мои ОСы, один из которых способствовал созданию Тауматургии.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	Красные перья

— Ты забрал ее, забрал то, что навсегда должно было остаться с ним! — парень крупно вздрагивает и оборачивается, где стоит мужчина, блондин. Может даже седой, кто знает? В темноте плохо отличаешь цвета, особенно когда чужие глаза привлекают все внимание, полубезумные, но с какой-то искрой мудрости.  
  
Вездесущие Малки, вот, что он думает, и молчит, не спрашивает, не хочет знать.  
  
Потому что ему как раз известно, что он сделал, что забрал, и ни о чем не жалеет. Он ухмыляется, и поднимает руки, они до сих пор в крови после ритуала, и ему кажется, что они никогда не станут такими, как прежде.  
  
Как и он сам, когда жажда туманит разум, а Зверь внутри — дикий, но в клетке, кусает прутья и не может понять, почему здесь оказался, почему его будто вынули из чужой груди и посадили сюда. Ему не нравится, но он не может сделать совершенно ничего, и парня сейчас можно посчитать гораздо большим чудовищем, чем может вообще стать человек.  
  
Но он теперь не человек, и даже не маг, потому что пытается скрыться с помощью заклинания, но оно не работает. Ничего совершенно не работает, и это бесит, заставляет сжимать зубы и думать, стоило ли оно того. Беспомощен.  
  
— Птичке отрезали крылья, — смеется снова вампир, но, кажется, нападать не собирается, в отличие от всех остальных. На магов сейчас охотятся, на магов, которые рискнули перейти черту, и поплатились за это, потеряли собственные силы. Но обрели нечто большее. — Дети Каина охотятся на вас, кровавые колдуны, — шепчет безумец. — Что вы сделаете, потерянные без своего хранилища? Когда ваш хранитель отказался от вас? Расскажи мне, глава последователей книжной пыли, что вы сделаете?  
  
— А ты забавный, — смеется птенец и продолжает смотреть на кровь, стекающей по тонкому запястью. — Если магия теперь отрицает меня…  
  
Малкавиан рядом с ним растягивает губы в восхищённой полубезумной ухмылке, ждёт, уже, наверное, знает, что будет дальше, но все равно делает шаг ближе, у него молодое лицо, но наверняка никогда не узнаешь возраст немертвого. Он может быть новобращенным, а может быть и Патриархом, и это чертовски интересно, но сейчас определенно не время.  
  
— Тогда почему я не могу создать свою собственную? — скалится колдун и сжимает кулаки, обращается к собственной крови. Дикой, новой, животной, еще совсем молодой, которая еще кипит в жилах. Пусть теперь он не такой мастер, каким мог называться при жизни, пусть даже среди собственного ордена его считали слишком наглым, слишком самонадеянным.  
  
Но теперь он — тот, что сплотит их и сделает одним кланом, силой создаст их новую магию, которая поставит их на один уровень с другими кланами. Сделает достойными.  
  
— Тремеры, — поет Малк рядом с ним, наблюдая за ним, скользя хищным взгядом по чужим рукам. — Кровь и магия, прям как в сказке, расказанной в трущобах.  
  
— А ты романтик, да? — изгибает губы новобращенный. — Раз ты уже здесь, хочешь со мной? Уверен, ты захочешь взглянуть.  
  
Безумные глаза загораются и Малк кивает, словно зачарованный, следует за колдуном, который что-то шепчет собственной крови, словно зачаровывает, не уговаривает, но заставляется подчиниться.  
  
Измениться ради выживание тех, кому суждено стать новым кланом.  
***  
— Иногда мне хочется спросить, что ты делаешь тут, — задумчиво говорит Тремер, когда они находятся в Вене, в главной капелле, когда они уже установили свое влияние. Он развил собственную дисциплину, построил строгую иерархию, невозможную для кого-то извне повредить, а Малк все еще рядом с ним. Смеется, смотря на последователей, не помогает, но и не мешает, просто идет рядом сотни лет, и иногда вампиру кажется, что на нем определенно работает Помешательство, потому что чувства для немертвых — непозволительная роскош. — А потом я вспоминаю, что ты Малк, и ответа я не получу и при наступлении Геенны.  
  
— Орел с красным оперением нуждается в разбитом стекле неподалеку, какова еще может быть причина? — он шутливо приподнимает самбреро на своей голове, хотя всегда одевался очень элегантно. Это столетие определённо что-то делает с ними всеми, ворчит иногда колдун. — Орлу станет легче, если ему подарят поцелуй? Орел найдет в нем свои ответы? — и в его глазах загорается тот огонь, который Тремер видел тысячелетие назад.  
  
Ему нужно отказаться, чтобы не нарушать пирамиду, чтобы сохранить все то, что он так долго строил.  
  
Но старейшины давят на его, казалось бы, неприкасаемый статус основателя и патриарха, они хотят тебе больше власти в то время, когда именно его ритуалы держат черезвычайно много, чтобы они могли дать ему хоть шаг в другую сторону. Это душит его, но он сам это создал, сам согласился, и нужен принять.  
  
Должен.  
  
Но прежде чем он успевает сделать выбор, Малк сам подходит ближе, снимает самбреро, в его ушах блестят серьги. И смотрит пронзительно серыми глазами, целует, держит лицо колдуна в ладонях.  
  
И вместе с ним ему будто вливают часть того безумия, помешательства, что веками плещется в малкавианской голове, выливается на других, потому что сосуд потрескавшийся. А теперь его ничего не сдерживает, и Тремеру кажется, что он задыхается, но не может ничего сделать, даже не желает.  
  
— Красному орлу понравилось? Кровавые перышки такие красивые вблизи, — зачарованно говорит малк, смотря на его волосы. Мужчина издает смешок — бесконечные ритуалы, неудачные попытки, кровь вокруг пропитала его настолько, что когда-то черные волосы стали красными, навсегда потеряли свой цвет, сколько бы он не мылся.  
  
И вместо ответа он притягивает парня назад, отпуская себя. Гори оно все синим пламенем, если он не имеет права на то, что было рядом с ним целые века.

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
